


Carly Jensen Chronicles

by Mavis_M_F



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_M_F/pseuds/Mavis_M_F
Summary: This is the story of my oc character Carly Jensen as she navigates through her life at Dunder Mifflin. It may be a crazy ride, who knows what will happen. I made this story with AI dungeon so it might be ooc for all of you reading it. So enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Carly Jensen, a new Sales marketing staff at Dunder Mifflin, a mid sized paper company based in Scranton Pennsylvania.

You are a 37 year old woman who recently transferred to Scranton. You have brown hair, black coloured eyes and a slim body. You wore your best work clothes as you made your way to the office.

As you walked through the doors of the office, you could see a woman at the recptionist. She was a brunette and she was busy doing something with her computer when you greeted her.

"Hello. Im suppose to find Michael Scott? Im the new Sales Rep" You said looking at her as she looked up.

"Oh hi. Let me call Michael for you" The woman said as you watch her walk into a room which you assume it was Michael Scott's. Shortly after that a man with black hair and kinda a long nose greeted you. You can see him smiling when you look at him.

"You must be Carly. Come to my office" Michael said as you followed him to his office. You just nod at the other staff who were looking at you.

You are sitting in the office with Michael Scott after you arrived for your first day. You sit there wondering if all the rumours of Michael being a foolish narcissistic man is true. You hope that they are not, as you would like to work under a manager. You see him read your file and you silently wait for him to finish.

"So is everything alright Mr Scott?" You asked as you wanted to start working.

"Call me Michael and yes, yes, everything's fine." He responds, with a smile.

"So can i go back to work now?" You said looking at him.

"Sure, sure." He says opening the door and motioning for you to go in. "Have a good day."

You start to leave as Michael holds the door open for you. "Great first day my dear."

He said patronizingly as you try not to roll your eyes. Maybe they were right about him being a narccisist

You slowly made your way to the desk. You sit in front of dwight and next to Jim. You could see the one on your left smiled at you while the other one with glasses stared at you with a serious face.

"Hi. Im Carly. Cant wait to start working with you guys" You said as you look at Jim and Dwight.

Jim looks up and nods at you. "Hi." He responds with hesitancy.

Dwight looks at you with disgust as he takes a large bite of his sandwich.

"Okay that guy doesnt like me. Whats your name?" You said looking at Jim.

"Jim." He responds evenly as he continues to look at you.

You stare at him quietly, waiting for him to make eye contact. He sighs and looks at you, then quickly look back down to his phone.

You decide to go straight to work as you began making calls to sell the paper to some companies.

Soon it was lunch time. Most of them ate at their desk. You went to the break room and could see Pam the receptionist eating there.

"Hi can i join you?" You said with a smile.

"hmm, sure." Says a blonde laid back girl with a long slim nose and Cupids bow mouth.

"Thanks" You said as you sat down next to her.

"Sorry. I wasnt used to eating alone on lunch break and... the guy in the glasses wasnt fond of me and at least Jim said hi to me" You said with a chuckle looking at Pam.

"No problem. By the way my name is in fact Pam, but you can call me Pammie :D." She says with a hearty laugh.

"Im Carly and nice to meet you Pam. At least there is someone in this office that doesnt ignore me" You said with a chuckle.

Pam looked at you sympathetically as she bit into her sandwich and watched you happily eat your cucumber and paste.  
"So who was the guy with glasses that throwing looks on me?" You asked looking at Pam.

"His name is Dwight. Dont worry thats how he usually is" Pam said reassuring you.

"Well i didnt know what i done to him but he doesnt like me" You said as you finished your sandwich.

"Well, you arrived first and talked the most so he was a little put off by that" Pammie said with a laugh and bit of throat clearing.

You just chuckled at that as Pam tells you which is which and before you know it you knew all the name of the staff in the office.

"Well its good talking to you Pam. I have to get back to work" You said with a chuckle.  
"It was nice talking to you to, See you later!" Says Pam as she puts on her thick red google glasses.

You slowly made your way back to your desk. mainly because she was a fellow brunette!

"I saw what happened. You looked very scared when you came in so when I saw the fear that caused I took the initiative and approached you" Jim said with a worried tone.

"Oh thanks for the concern Jim." You said with a smile looking at him. You may have your 2nd ally in the office.

"Oh stop it, if I let myself get too worried then I might as well just pack up my desk and leave." Replies Jim in a joking manner.

You just chuckled at that as you went back to working. You managed to get 2 more sales before it was 5 pm already.

"See you tommorow Jim" You said looking at him as you were still busy typing away.  
"See you tommorow" Jim in return as he left for the night.

You watch him walk away as one by one the staff went passed you. It wasnt a bad first day you thought. You got allies in Pam and Jim. You continued finishing your report until it was 5.30 pm and everyone had left leaving you and your boss Michael Scott in the office.

"So how was your first day?" A voice asked as you almost jumped. You turned around and saw Michael standing there.

**So that was the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review if you guys like. I'll update as soon as i can!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Its a good first day i guess. Challenging but fun" You said with a nervous chuckle looking at him.

  
"Yeah. Its a good challenge, makes you think." replies Michael.

  
Michael grabs one of the many bottled coca-cola off his desk and pops it open.

  
"You're not heading back Michael?" You said looking at him.

  
"Oh no. I'm staying and finishing my drink" He replies not looking at you.

  
"I see... well i think im heading back. Its pretty late" You said as you print out your report and made your way to his office.

"Here's my report for the day" You said as you gave the report to him.

  
"Thanks... You're not leaving though right?" Asks Michael taking the report and raising his eyebrow in a an attempt to flirt with you.

  
"Why do you ask?" You asked looking at him curiously. Did he just flirt with you?

  
"Because... Its been a long time since someone has left my office before I finished my drink." replies Michael slowly shifting his eyes to look at you.

  
You just look at him with a frown. "The answer is no..."

  
"Ah... well thats a shame, I was having a nice thought about you..." Replies Michael with a cheeky smile.

  
"Ewww Michael" You said as you start to turn away.

  
You could feel the heat rising to your face as you hear and knowing chuckle from him.   
"Ohhh you did not just do that" You said looking at him with a shocked tone

"Sssh, Lock the door!" He chuckles looking at you. 

You shake your head with a smile as you decide to listen to his advances for 1 last time and turns back to him.

"Fine, I won't go out in your insulting way but I am defintely locking the door." You laugh as you close the door leaving the both of you to chat in his office.

"So why are you not going back? I could see people lying to me a mile away Michael" You said as you took a seat in front of him. You could see he was nervous. 

"Well Jan and I are not exactly in good terms right now" Michael said with a shrug look8ng at you. 

"I thought you and Jan had a thing. They are talking about you and her having an affair? Whats the deal with that?" You said to him with a frown. 

"Its more like a casual affair. We sleep together" Michael said and the weird thing is he sounds like he was proud of it. 

"I see.. So do you really like Jan or this is just someone that you have sex with?" You asked with a curious tone. You could see Michael trying to avoid eye contact with you. 

"I do like Jan. Does it seem like i dont like her Carly?" Michael asked looking at you as yoy nervously chuckled at that. 

"It seems to me that is just one of the way you are handling your life as a single man in his late 40's" You said honestly looking at him. You could see him looking away. You thought maybe you crossed a line here or something.

"What about you? I dont see a ring on you" Michael said with a chuckle looking at you. 

"My last boyfriend dumped because he found a much younger and hotter girl" You said with a shrug looking at him. You could see his eyes looking at you almost like symphathy. You never heard the other staff talking about this side of him before. The only side you heard of him was him being narcisstic and having sex with other women on the first date. 

"I kinda guessed it anyway. We were fighting constantly. The last thing we fought was about star wars. Its stupid really" You said with a chuckle then you heard something suprising from Michael. 

"Dumb Boyfriend you have" You heard Michael said impersonating Yoda which made you laugh. You certainly didnt expect it from him. 

"Dumb Boyfriend he is" You replied back as you swear you saw Michael's eyes widened and his shocked face. 

"No way, you can talk Yoda" Michael said with a smile as he looked at you. You could feel your heart beating faster looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave kudos and reviews if you guys like the story.


	3. 3

As you and your boss talk a little more, the conversation turns to faces. That’s when it clicks with you. 

"So am I really one of the old guys now that I think about it?" You say to yourself giving yourself a little a tap.

"Yes, yes you are." Michael said with a smile looking at you

"You are around the same age as me Michael. You’re not exactly young either" You said with a chuckle. You swear you could see Michael blush at that.

"I’m actually older than you are, I just don’t look like it." Replies Michael with a nervous tone. Was he self concious of his age?

"Oh really. Enlighten me with your age" You said with a smirk.

"I’ll be 42 in a week." Michael explained as you nodded. You could see him looking down again.

You’re taken aback for a moment before looking at him "We have the same age range, you’re around my age too."  
“Do you mind if I ask you something Michael?” You asked silently at him before you see him nod.   
“Are you... self conscious about your age?” You asked and you swear you could see Michael widened his eyes before nervously looking down and nods. 

"A little bit. I don’t want to live my life alone. I want to have a family of my own” Michael admitted which made you nodded. You were surprised that Michael was admitting this to you. It must have been personal for him.

"You’re with Jan right? From what i heard you and her are both happy together?" You asked him with a brow looking at him. He just looked at you and nodded slowly before he sighed. 

"We have been friends with benefits for a year now. At first it was complicated. Jan didn’t want to make our relationship public but i accidentally send a picture to the warehouse. They printed it and it hangs there for everyone to see. I dont mind that actually but Jan on the other hand is horrified at it” Michael said with a shrug which made you chuckled. 

  
“What picture did you accidentally sent to the warehouse exactly?” You asked which made Michael chuckled a bit before he spoke. 

  
“Its a picture of Jan in a bikini” Michael said and you looked at him with widened eyes. 

  
“Michael! Any woman would be uncomfortable with that! I would be uncomfortable if that happened to me” You said with a frown which made Michael speechless for a bit. 

  
"So are you planning to make it official with Jan?” You ask him with a raised brow as Michael looked at you with a confused face.

“Getting married with Jan? I mean i do want to marry her. We just never talked about it yet” Michael admitted as you nodded. 

"You’re not getting younger Michael. You should propose to her already" You said with an encouraging tone looking at him.

"I will think about it Carly. Speaking of which, I don’t see a ring on you” Michael said with a curious tone looking at you. You blushed as you looked away.

  
"Well I don’t exactly have any luck in that department either” You said as Michael just frowned. He just looked at you like he was studying you. It was silent for a moment before he spoke.

  
“Why not? You’re a really attractive woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And you can speak Yoda and that is really rare” Michael complimented which made you blush even more. 

  
“I dont think speaking yoda can get me a date Michael. Like who would date me?” You said as you looked down playing with your feet. 

  
“I would date you” You heard Michael said as you looked up with a suprised look. You could see he was smiling but he wasn’t kidding. 

  
“Really?” You asked as he just nodded. This made you blush even more as you looked away. 

  
“You must have dated a lot of guys right?” Michael asked as you just nod looking at him in the eyes. 

"I have dated like 5 guys in the past 10 years. All of them just want me for my body " You said to him which he just nods as before he replied. 

  
"But isn’t that a good thing? You have a great and attractive body.” Michael said as you just stared at him with a frown. 

  
“I want to date someone that sees past my body. I want them to like me for who I am and not my appearance” You said with a shrug looking away. 

  
“They will like your personality Carly. I like talking to you. You actually listen to me talk and not get annoyed by my antics” Michael said which made you smiled. You didn’t mind his childishness as you liked that part of him. You didn’t mind his playfulness as much as his others qualities.

“Thanks Michael. Jan is lucky to have you. Like I said you should propose to her soon before its too late. Don’t wait much longer.” You said with a smile looking at him. Michael just looked at you confusedly before nodding. 

"You really think I should propose to her?” Michael asked with a brow looking at you.   
“Yes you should propose to her Michael. You deserve to be happy” You said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its a bit short but i hope you guys enjoyed it! I will update soon!


End file.
